


Indiscretions

by EltasAldaron31



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Hot Sex, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EltasAldaron31/pseuds/EltasAldaron31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What does my Queen desire of me?" Her womanly voice reaches my ears making me melt against her body. I smile knowing that tone was for me alone in times such as this. I consider her question as always, extending my torment a little more. Small talk first, all leading to that moment when I can bear it no longer.</p>
<p>"You are as always, loyal to me." I feel a nod against my neck. "At a time when I'm surrounded by serpents nipping at my heels you aid and protect me." Granted she had done such since Father had elevated her station all those years ago but never had I thought it would ever come to this… this notion between us, secret and delicious, dangerous and forbidden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indiscretions

"And you are sure of this Lieutenant?" I wait while the Knight before me considers her words. Brown eyes look at me once more making my body shudder with excitement. Dressed in mail she carried a great sword on her hip. Unusual for females and greatly indicated her strength and skill in battle. Her legs were covered in thick leather that accentuated her shapely legs. I quiver again imagining those strong legs wrapped around me.

"I am Your Majesty." My eyes snap to her face, suddenly remembering myself. Those brown eyes twinkle at me even as I notice a slight lift at the corners of the Lieutenant's mouth. Oh Maker! She knows what I'm thinking again. Focus Anora! As discretely as I could, I swallow the lump that my interest has caused to form in my throat along with the parched sensation on my tongue. I feel heat starting to creep up my neck and instantly I fight it down only to force it between my legs. I look to the side of my chair resting my elbow on its arm as my hand curl around under my chin. I hope that I look like I am considering her words rather than letting out a soft shuddering breath to compose myself.

I look to the wench on her knees, her tears streaking down her face and her eyes wide with fear as I consider her fate. I had seen this look much too often lately as I continue to age and the nursery remains empty. That man was not keeping his end of our bargain. I had known long ago that we shared no love between us, but I had thought there was at least a grain of respect. Languidly I tap my chin with one finger. What to do with you, my dear? I know it is not her fault for what lowly servant could ever refuse the attention and advances of a king.

"Send her to Gwaren with the others. Ensure she knows the rules." Dismissively I wave a long finger for the Lieutenant and her sergeant to take the woman away. The Knight looks at me for a brief moment, her eyes conveying worry and sympathy again. Annoyed I look away considering some more as the sergeant heaves the woman up on her feet. The three of them start for the grand double doors of my sitting room. I take a breath just as they reach it.

"Ser Cauthriens? A word if I may." Brown eyes lock with mine again before moving slightly to the side to avoid a direct stare on her monarch. She nods to the sergeant who manages the woman down the hall on his own. I breathe a little heavier as the Knight's strong hands press the door close behind them. She walks towards me with that slight swagger to her hips, her face still formally indifferent as she stands before me. Like always we wait ten heartbeats before her stance becomes at ease and her mask falls off.

"This is inexcusable!" I stand from my chair and cross the floor to the window. I take in the fresh air that hinted of the sea. My eyes draw away towards it. "He is supposed to be discrete. Instead, he is leaving a trail of used women in his wake and it falls to me to clean up his mess while he gallivants about in search of glory!" I am frustrated now as I place my hands together on my face covering my nose and mouth with them as I vent my displeasure. Steady taps of boots cross the floor and reach my ears. A heartbeat passes before I feel two strong hands encircle my waist, gripping them comfortingly. I feel her breath behind my ear as she keeps her silence. Her sweet scent reaches me, sun and rain, a hint of rose from her daily bath. My heart quickens as the smell of her makes me recall our encounter from last week. For days after there had been no valid or appropriate excuse for her to call upon me. I scoff at the thought, my chest heaving with it. I suppose I shouldn't complain too much of my husband's behaviour if it brought such pleasant tousling afterward.

"What does my Queen desire of me?" Her womanly voice reaches my ears making me melt against her body. I smile knowing that tone was for me alone in times such as this. I consider her question as always, extending my torment a little more. Small talk first, all leading to that moment when I can bear it no longer.

"You are as always, loyal to me." I feel a nod against my neck. "At a time when I'm surrounded by serpents nipping at my heels you aid and protect me." Granted she had done such since Father had elevated her station all those years ago but never had I thought it would ever come to this… this notion between us, secret and delicious, dangerous and forbidden.

"You are my Queen and always will be." That voice again, unhinging me most suddenly, making my heart race and my blood hot with want. I turn in the circle of her arms and look into that sincere stare.

"And is that the only reason you visit upon me? Is there no other reason you do what you do?" My breath catches. This was dangerous talk we had flirted with quite often. She says the words that cannot express the feelings she conveyed in those eyes.

"I do what my Queen desires and take no more than what she gives me." Her full red lips part slightly, her warm breath on my own. They were so close I can almost taste them. Heat builds between our embrace, her breathing matching my own. My eyes sting a little and I close them so she doesn't see. A hand comes away from my waist and I feel a soft gentle caress on my chin. I allow the touch to continue as a thumb runs across my trembling lower lip. This torment was ending and I know a new one will begin shortly.

"Command me." A shuddering breath touches my face. "You know you must before I can..." My eyes open again and find eyes filled with the same desire mirroring mine. This woman before me more than anything or any other made me feel every bit the Queen I should be. I can hold out just a little more, we both enjoy standing on the precipice as long as possible before jumping into our torrid affair. I wait a little enjoying desire and arousal running havoc through both our bodies. I feel her chest heaving under my hands, the mail near humming under my touch, the pommel and guard of her sword brushing my hip as she draws me in just a little more. Her hands on my waist grip me a little tighter as she waits. My heart hammers in my chest, feeling her ardour for my body grow with each passing moment. Brown eyes seek me out, her trembling lips cracking my resolve.

"Kiss me… Only." Those brown eyes close momentarily with relief before they reopen with a hungrier stare. Gently at first her lips touch mine, their pressing becoming more urgent as I open my mouth to her tongue. I feel the slightly rough sensation of her taste buds sweeping under my tongue as she sucks on it passionately. Our breaths exchange in our mouths filling my senses with her sweet, sweet taste. A small sound escapes my lips adding fuel to the fire between our legs. My hand rove the plane of her smooth face as her hands stay on my waist gripping them tighter. Wanting her more I command her again through our kiss.

"Undress." Quickly she parts from my body, cool air intruding between us. I watch avidly as she bends down and takes off her boots, her eyes meeting mine regularly. Nimble fingers unhitch the sword belt from her hips before they travel to the lacing of her pants. My eyes take in strong shapely legs as the leather come away from them. I swallow hard feeling moisture soaking my undergarments. Her eyes looked me for a moment longer than the last as she drags the chainmail shirt over her head exposing two round breasts with rosy nipples erect with excitement. The mail falls to the stone ground with a series of vibrating rings. I hold up my hand as her thumbs hook under her underwear. She stops immediately, waiting for permission with a smile. I smile back and flick a long finger to dismiss them off, unable to wait very long. I watch excitedly as she slips them down, noting with intense satisfaction the wetness that gathered on their crotch. She steps out of them, the humming in the line of her body visible to me. I arch a brow as I appraise the sight before me.

"My Queen is pleased?" She asks after a long hungry moment. I nod and turn my back to her. I look at the bed in the far end of my chamber, newly made sheets just begging to be rumpled. I crane my neck a little and look at her beautiful face before turning away again.

"Undress me." I breathe out the words with a shudder that rolls through my body. Nimble hands go to the lacings of my corset dragging the leather binds through eyelets quickly. I hold up my hand midway through and she stops, her breathing hard and fast against the back of my neck. "Kiss me while you do this." Another command, but one that suited both of us just fine. Hot lips visit my skin, grasping gently. I gasp a little as she continues undressing me, exposing my naked back to the air bit by bit while her kisses trail down my spine. Warming hands soothe me even as they set fire to my body while they ease the top half of my dress away. Hands go to my waist and pull me against her body. Moments like this I smile knowing full well my lover can no longer keep her control. I allow her push against me hearing her moan as her pelvis meets my backside. Hands eagerly pull the rest of the hindering dress away to the floor. I quiver as thumbs hook under the garters of my underwear. Slowly one side then the other she eases them down my legs, hearing her breath catch at how undoubtedly wet I have become. I step out of them slowly and turn my body back towards her starving eyes. I let her stare at me for a little longer, one final command was all that was needed. I don't give it with words instead crossing the small distance between us, my hands wondering up from the sides of her hips to along the mounds of her breasts, teasing each nipple even harder before hooking my arms around the back of her neck to claim her lips. Our bodies press together, finally - nothing between our skin but want and desire. Her tongue pushes into my mouth and I feel myself whimper as her mound brushes against mine. Hurriedly we walk to my bed, her steps guiding me carefully as I walk backwards towards it in her arms.

The edge of the bed touching the backs of my knees stops my advance. She breaks the kiss briefly as she gives me a wicked smile. As long ago agreed, this part of the room was her domain. I ceded it willingly after the first time she took me. Firmly she pushes me down knowing the soft mattress will cushion my fall. Seductively she crawls on top of me, running her fingers and eyes along every inch of my skin. Her mouth searches out my breasts almost immediately and giving each nipple a delighting long suck before twirling her tongue around and around over them to soothe any lingering pain away. I arch my back giving her full command and access to my body. Her lips worship every inch of me before claiming my lips again. Trembling I feel her part my legs as she smiles up at me, my breathing hard and fast with anticipation. Slowly hot kisses trail down my neck, then down in my cleavage before stopping briefly at each nipple. I gasp as she continues down the center of my stomach trailing her lips further down still to the soft fine hair on my mound. I look down and see her eyes twinkle as she gently tugs on my hair with her lips sending thrills up and down my spine. I watch her complete engrossed as she dips the tip of her tongue in between my wet folds. I gasp as fire race through the front of my body with each teasing dip of her tongue. I see her smile while she watches my body start to writhe beneath her attentions. This is the one of the parts we both enjoy immensely - the time she gets to tease me back without any reproach. Gently hands run up the inside of my thighs grasping the muscles there the closer she got to my waiting heat. The motion moved my flesh in tantalizing ways, opening me up to her then closing me again. Breathing quickly with each movement of her tongue and hands, I keep my eyes locked on hers. I know what she's looking for, she mentioned it once. She wants me to want her desperately. In her domain, she wants me to beg for it with my eyes. My lips tremble as my heart races, still she teases. I feel like I'm burning, my brow creasing slightly as I continue to watch her eyes. Softly a whimper escapes my lips as she dips her tongue in a little deeper. She smiles, wicked and sexy. My heart jumps knowing I have paid her my dues. Her eyes close as her head dips down, her mouth searing my flesh as she makes full contact with it. I moan - I can't help it. Her tongue explores the inside of my centre coaxing out every bit of pleasure on its way in then again on its way out.

Breathing hard and fast, I become a slave to the rhythm of her choosing, her tongue delving in and out of me incredibly fast before slowing for a couple strokes to taste my nectar. I moan hard and long as she concentrates her efforts on my sensitive nub, sucking and licking it till my whimpers turn into cries. I feel myself slipping now, emotions and sensations running riot through me as she brings me so close to the edge. Each thrust of her tongue is now answered by a moan or a cry, each suck a whimper.

"Oh Katerina… please…" I beg for release that I know is just a moment away. My hips thrusts up in to the air meeting her mouth. My fingers grip the sheets beside me tightly near ripping them and still the sweet torture continues. A moan rents out of my chest as I feel her quicken in pace, knowing I can't hold on anymore.

"Oh… Maker! I'm … OH!" My body screams and quivers sharply as her pushes in deeply a final time before sucking my flesh lovingly. Small whimpers emit from my lips as the waves of pleasure begin slow. She looks up again, her eyes glistening with pride and smiles at me with a wet chin and mouth. Languidly she crawls back over me, advancing slowly like a hunter with prey in its sight. She hooks a hand around the back of my neck pulling my face towards her.

"Taste." This was her one command she gave in her domain. I obey happily by hungrily claiming her lips with my own, taking in and tasting the sweet saltness of my desire on her mouth. It is very rare that we part at this point. Knowing my flesh is still humming she straddles my hips locking her legs at an angle to them. "Hmmhh!" I cry out almost immediately as her flesh makes full contact with mine. Gasping she begins rolling her hips slowy, waking my desire all over again. Expertly she guides our rhythm, easily knowing when I could stand her thrusts again.

"Oh… Anora!" My name on her lips is like fuel to my fire. It consumes us both as we steadily rock faster against each other. Her hands grip my waist tightly as she teeters close to the edge. I feel the bed beneath me shake with each of her powerful thrusts, my eyes closing tightly for another impending wave of bliss. As our wet heated flesh rub together our cries find unison.

"Oh… I'm close again… Kat…" a sudden moan interrupts my words. When my eyes open brown eyes look down into mine. Sweat has misted her creased brow as her lips part with quick breaths. Those eyes… those beautiful brown eyes, framed now by locks of brown hair that had come undone from their bind. They convey the mutual feeling our words can never utter out loud. I know in my heart I'm returning that same look. Our bodies continue to move as the world around us falls away. In that stare our pleasure crests making us shudder together sharply. She collapses on top of me, utterly spent, utterly satisfied, her weight against me a welcomed sensation of closeness. Soft kisses caress the side of my face and neck as I run my fingers through her wet locks of hair.

"I love you." The softest whisper reaches my ears and I close my eyes tightly savouring the words and knowing I'm not permitted to utter them back. I claim her lips again in a long deep kiss, a sign agreed between us long ago that meant I felt the same. We linger in bed as long as we have courage to dare before my lover pulls all her armour back on then comes to my side to help me dress.

I sit back on the chair then she takes my hand planting a sweet kiss on my fingers.

"May the Maker bless Your Majesty… until we next meet again…" My love… Her last two words she mouths silently and bows to leave my presence once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first post here. Love to know your thoughts on it.  
> I'm hoping to cross post my other fics to this site and I'm hoping you enjoy each one.  
> Cheers!


End file.
